Pavement Artist
by AwkwardRabbit
Summary: Pavement Artist lie. Pretend. Act. Does that make Chad a pavement artist?


Pavement _Artist_

To Sonny, Chad was a pavement artist. Not in the sense that he sits out on the dusty streets of LA, with a box of chalk you could buy at a Wal-Mart, and creates master pieces on said streets. No, a pavement artist meaning a pretender, a spy, a liar, or, to be described by the one word Chad oh so loves to be called the most, an actor. He **acts **like the world revolves around him. He **pretends** to have a heart, every once in a while. He **lies**to the press about how he adores dogs, while we all know he honestly thinks they're slobbery idiots. His personality's is like a freakin' spy's! Why? Because he switches from one thing to another. They have cover ups, made up lives, and… WELL, you get the point. Everything they do is a complete lie! Maybe… Well, most of the time.

So, today, I, Sonny Munroe, am going to confront Chad Dylan Cooper about his Pavement Artist Occupation. Walking over to the commission, I spotted him right away, doing what he does the best… admiring himself. Chad was staring at his reflection in his spoon, and obviously liking what he saw.

Waltzing over, I planted myself in the chair across from him. "Chad." No movement. "Chad," I exclaimed, a bit louder than before. Nothing. Time for a different approach. Taking my wand, I whacked him on the head. "Ouch! Oh. It's you. What do you want Scary Potter?" At the time, I was wearing my wizard outfit for our new sketch. "Well… are you a spy?

"What!?" Was this boy deaf? I was sitting right across from him, about 3 feet. "We're gonna discuss this in my dressing room. Well, why can't we discuss it here? Because I'm afraid you're gonna ask me if I can show you how to rappel through the building's set.

Let me say that Chad's dressing room was pretty big. Okay, it was huge. And he didn't share it with anyone. Lucky goof. Once I got situated on his… weird… couch-bed thing, I asked him my question, yet again. "Okay Sonny, what makes you think I'm a spy?" Pulling out a book from my cloak, I explained how I was reading Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy and how one of the characters sounded almost exactly like him. Glancing through the book, he asks, "So, you think I'm like Zach? Zach, the highly trained spy?" For a moment, I thought he was going to say something deep and sweet. I should've known better. Instead, Chad bursts out laughing.

"Sonny, are you serious? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Not some spy from a spy school. You know this! But, why the silly question?" Glancing around the room, I was searching for something to switch to from our rather odd topic. Then I noticed something. A stack of books, and within the stack stood the exact book that had caused the topic of our discussion. Walking across the enormous room, I grabbed the book. Looking over at Chad, his cheeks were turning red. "Chad, is this what I think it is?" Trying to recover, he replies, "What! Pf… no. Why, what do you think it is?" Laughing, I sat back down. "Were you reading the Gallagher Girls Series?"

"What, girl no…. Yes." Trying to hide my giggles, I asked why. "Well, you know the other day when you were walking to lunch and ran into me and spilled fro-yo all over my suit? It got me wondering what was so great about those books. I mean, they're not as good as The Mackenzie Falls book series, but it's a'ight." "Admit it, you wish you were a Gallagher Girl. Do not. Do too. Do not. Do too." Getting annoyed by where this was going, I whacked him on the side of his head with the book. "Ow! What was that for?" "For… always making a snide comment on what I say. You know you wish they were schools such as the Gallagher Academy and the Blackthrone School. Well, maybe." Whack! "Okay, fine! I wish there were spy schools! I wish I could talk to you and still list what the license plate numbers of the cars in the parking lot without missing a beat. I wish I could become a different person completely for one night for a mission. I wish I could do all that, and more." Feeling satisfied, I stood up, ready to return to So Random!.

"Wait, Sonny." Doing a complete 160, I asked, "What?" Suddenly, he seemed to turn into a completely different person. Both of his eyes, not just one, sparkled. His cheeks started to redden again. This was gonna be another one of our "moments" again; I just had a feeling in my gut. "So, even after reading all three books, do you understand why spies do what they do? Why they lie and pretend?" I shook my head. " Well, they do what they do because they wan- no** have** to protect someone. They have a purpose for doing so."

"Oh, wow Chad. That was very deep. Well, I have my moments."

"Sonny, one more thing. I would have totally beaten your butt in P&E." I gasped. "You would not!" He chuckled," Sure."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good. "

**AN: **This is what you get when you add a crazied Sonny with a Chance fan, sugar, cherries, and books about spies. Haha, I think I made Chad and Sonny OOC. And some parts of this was just me rambling, trying to fill space with words.

But you should honestly read the Gallagher Girls Series by Ally Cater. They're great.

So, the purple button… You can either click on it, or be captured by a bunch of 16 year old spies. You're choice. :D

Love,

Jacquie


End file.
